


Plane Ride Home

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James didn’t know Q could get that loud





	Plane Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “YOU DID WHAT?!”
> 
> Definitely a plot kitty

James’ POV

He feels like his eardrum just burst from the sound coming through the earwig. He didn’t know that Q’s voice could get that sharp.

“YOU DID WHAT?” It’s repeated one more time, as if he missed the last time, and he’s fairly certain that the boffin’s voice has gotten rather shrill.

He’s not sure why Q’s quite so loud right now.  He hasn’t blown anything up, he still has all his equipment, and he managed to finish the mission without getting caught, injured or killing someone who didn’t need to be dead. They’re on a flight back to London.

“Why in the hell are you bringing a pair of agents home with you?” Q’s voice is a bit closer to what he’s used to.

“Two agents and one doctor,” he replies absently, “I think you’ll like them.”

“I’m not explaining this to M,” the boffin mutters. “I’m not even sure how to log this.”

He chuckles, suggesting, “007 Antics.”

“I’m moderately certain this bypasses antics, Bond.” Q retorts dryly.

“It’s never dull with me around,” he offers with a grin, moderately certain he can be seen from a camera somewhere in the plane knowing the boffin.

“Try not to blow anything up on the way back,” the boffin declares before the line goes silent.

“Problems?” the doctor queries, arching a dark brown brow at him .

He smiles at her, “Nope. Just paperwork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to Zephyrfox & SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
